heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazneen Contractor
Nazneen Contractor portrays Farah Nazan in Heroes Reborn. Biography Born in Mumbai, India and raised in Nigeria, Africa until the age of 7, Nazneen was well versed in world travels and a variety cultures at a very young age. She attended boarding school in London from seven to nine years old, then her family moved to Toronto, Canada where she spent the majority of her childhood and young adulthood. In Toronto, Nazneen excelled in academics and trained as a classical ballerina. She attended the Etobicoke School of the Arts, a specialized public arts high school where she not only danced but studied theater as well. At the age of 16, after nearly 10 years of dance Nazneen realized she wanted to pursue acting seriously. Upon graduating from high school she accepted a full scholarship to the University of Toronto, where she pursued a masters in theatre and a double major in psychology and sociology. After one year at University, Nazneen went to an open call audition for the play Pericles at the prestigious, world-renowned Stratford Shakespeare Festival Canada, and landed the lead role. She received rave reviews for her work in the 92 shows performed, the play was voted the #1 production of the year by Canadian critics, in 2002. Nazneen was offered the opportunity to enroll in Stratford's conservatory program, where a select eight men and four women are accepted for a 20-week crash course on classical theater, which she eagerly took. Nazneen was guaranteed a spot in the next season of plays, and landed the role of Hermia in A Midsummer Night's Dream. By the third season with the company, she wanted to pursue film and television. In 2005 she booked a role in a FOX pilot by Anthony Hines Bruno, The Dictator. The role was intense, leaving the actors in character for eight to nine hours a day in front of an audience, and was a precursor to the style of film that Borat would be, just one year later. When the pilot did not get picked up, Nazneen decided to go back to school and finish her education. While securing her degrees, she booked "The Border," a Canadian drama for CBC. Once the show wrapped, Nazneen made the move to Los Angeles. In 2009, Nazneen booked the role of Kayla Hassan, in 21 episodes of the hit FOX series 24. As President Omar Hassan and Dalia Hassan's daughter. While in production on 24 Nazneen also booked a recurring role on CBS' Rules of Engagement. When not working, Nazneen is an avid runner and yogi. She loves to travel the world, and her preferred method of transportation while in other countries is by motorcycle. She was also born into the ancient religion of Zoroastrianism, and is one of the 150,000 Parsis in the world. Philanthropy is a huge priority for Contractor, she is a strong supporter of the organization Second Harvest to feed the homeless, and Look Good Feel Better, supporting women with cancer. Credits * Street Time (TV Series) '' * ''The Border (TV Series) * Rules of Engagement (TV Series) * 24 (TV Series) '' * ''The Paul Reiser Show (TV Series) '' * ''Revenge (TV Series) '' * ''Covert Affairs (TV Series) '' * ''Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters (TV Series) '' * ''Major Crimes (TV Series) * Ransom (TV Series) Links * Instagram * Twitter * IMDb Gallery Nazneen1.jpg Nazneen2.jpg Nazneen3.jpg Nazneen4.jpg Nazneen5.jpg Nazneen6.jpg Nazneen7.jpg Nazneen8.jpg Nazneen9.jpg Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Images Category:Main Cast